Shingeki No Kyojin Attack on Titan one shots
by CAPtainAmerica77
Summary: So more one shots from me, this time attack on titan. so yeah most will be my ocs but you can request and some may be canon/canon cough *Jarco* cough. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or it's characters, I only own my oc's.
1. I love you

"Hey Bert?"

"hm?"

" Why do you love me?" I asked my fiancee Bertholdt Fubar.

"Well you are beautiful, smart, funny and you make me forget how dangerous I-"

"Stop that you're not dangerous " I said placing my small finger on his lips.

"Sorry Alexis" he said kissing my wrist. He kissed up my arm, to my shoulder, then my neck and finally my lips.

"mhmm I love you"

"i love you too Bert" I said before kissing him once more.

I walked down the halls of HQ, taking every familiar turn before knocking on two large wooden doors.

"What do want?" came the voice of an annoyed Commander Smith.

"You wanted to see me." I said leaning slightly on the door. I heard smith get up, shuffle some papers and come to the door.

"Minaka, come here" Erwin said pulling me into his strong arms.

"Hi dear" I said pulling the door shut behind me.

"How's training the new cadets going?" Erwin asked sitting down behind his desk.

"it's going OK, the one kid Rei is pretty interesting." I said sitting on top of Erwin's desk.

"you know you can't do that right?" he said placing his hands on both sides on me.

"Oh really now, can I do this?"I asked playfully, kissing him quickly.

"that, that you can do."

"I love you Mr. Smith"

"I love you too Mrs. Smith"

"we should fuck now." Lance Corporal Levi whispered in my ear.

"Levi! Jesus you scared me!" I jumped slightly. " and you want to fuck right now?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Yeah Rei, I want to fuck now." Levi said very seriously.

Okay let me back up, my name's Shinohara and I'm dating humanity's strongest soldier, Lance Corporal Levi. We started dating a few months back and are very happy(though Levi would never show it in public); also we're very,ummm, sexually active.

"Levi do you really think everyone really wants to see two guys fucking in the stables?" I joked putting an arm around him.

"Then we can do it in my office brat" Levi said kissing my hand, I smiled down at him. _He's so cute, and short, well that just makes him cuter in my eyes._

"I think I got taller" I said.

"Oh really brat?" Levi said some sarcasm hidden in his voice.

"Yeah or you just got shorter." I smirked playfully.

"You're so lucky I love you."

" I love you too Corporal" I said pulling him in for a quick kiss. And under his breathe I swear I could hear him say,

" I love you more Riku"

"So is this the last time I'll see you?" I asked Curling up in Reiner's arm.

"I... I honestly don't know, I pray that it isn't and that we'll get married-"

"and live happily ever after? I finished his sentence. My blue eyes full of concern met with his gold ones that rarely showed an emotion.

"If we're lucky Olive"

"You still call me that even after 4 years." I smiled.

" It's my little pet name for you, it's like a little connection."

" Like our connection earlier?" I smirked walking m fingers up his bare, sculpted chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he replied pressing kisses all over my body until morning light.


	2. Goodbye

I was used to this, I should be at least. Every so often, more often than I wanted, he would go off on another expedition. I never knew if he would come back or not, but I always knew it only took a second to miss him.

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

He didn't say anthing except put his arm around my back loosely. I rested my head on his shoulder caustiously pulling my self closer to him only to know he would be torn away from me for a matter of days, weeks, months, forever?

"Levi, promise me one thing."

"what?"he asked in a very monotone voice.

"That you'll come back to me, I know it's not fair to ask that but at least promise you'll try." I whispered.

"I promise I'll try to come back, Rei" Levi said kissing my head softly.

"I'll miss you"

"You already said that." Levi responded as expected.

"I know, but it's true. I just need to drill that in your head so you know that you'll always have a reason to come back" I smiled weakly.

Levi placed his lips gently on my mine putting both his arms around my waist. My arms found their way to his neck and brought him closer to me.

"see you soon Captain Levi"I said hugging him goodbye.

"Goodbye Rei" he said before walking out the door.

"Why don't you want me to go though?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt" said Commander Erwin Smith, . My stubborn as hell husband.

"But-"

"No buts Minaka, just stay here please." Erwin said taking a step towards me. He grabbed mt small hand in his and brought me close to him.

"Erwin... you don't need to be so worried about me" I said pulling him down to my level, which was a good foot shorter than his.

" I do though, I can't loose you, you're the one person I can't loose to stop the titans" he said barley audiating a whisper.

I snaked my arms around his neck as he brought his arms around my tiny waist. He placed his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck softly. I ran my fingers though his soft blonde hair, enjoying the closeness we rarely got to have anymore.

"Please be careful" I murmured after a few minutes of silence between us.

"I promise" he said, he never promised anything dealing with the titans, or expeditions or anything he has no control over except this once.

"I'll miss you"

I didn't get a repsonse at first just a slow and passionate kiss on the lips, but then he said,

"I'll miss you more, "

"I'll miss you most "

"Annie wait!" I called running after the most beautiful blonde in the world.

"What do you want Haruka?" she asked as standoffish as usual.

"I'm going off on an expedition and I thought you'd want to wish me good luck or good bye or maybe a little kiss" I smirked.

"How about no, or go get to work?" annie mocked me.

"Aww come on babe don't be like that"

"Haruka, leave me alone." Annie hissed.

"Hey A-cakes you ok?" I asked pulling her into to me. She furrowed her brows and tried to escapse but I know her too well.

"you forget that I watched you train everyday when I waas done." I whispered in her ear. She said nothing and just stood there intwined with my 6'1" frame.

"I'll miss you the most, and if I don't come back take care of this for me." I said putting a piece of paper in her breast pocket. "i love you, gotta go" I spun her around quickly, planted a kiss on her small pink lips, and jogged off to go to work.

When I glanced back though I swear I saw her smile and blush as she opened the note which read

_ I love you A-cakes._

_ -Haruka_

_ Ps can't wait for my return kiss_


	3. Vlogging with Alexis

"Hey guys it's Saturday morning and it's to great to have you guys here with me. I'm Alexis Hoover and what do you say we give a nice wake up call to my husband Bertholdt?"

I carried my phone, which was my vlogging camera, down my hallway filming every step I took to Bertl's and my room. OK well more like filmed the view of walking down my hallway more than the steps I took.

" Bertl, hey babe time to wake up." I whispered shaking him slightly.

"mhmm 5 more minutes please..." he groaned rolling over to his other side. His black hair was a mess like every morning and hung down over his eyes. He looked so peaceful, so cute...

I shut off my phone setting it on our nightstand. I crawled into the bed next him, curling up next to his warmth.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up." I said kissing him on his tanned shoulders.

"Alexis.. morning babe." he smiled pulling his arms around me.

"I tried waking you up for my blog, but then decided it was better to spend some of the morning without the whole world watching." snuggling into his chest I was immediately warmer.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Bertl asked running his finger through my ginger- blonde locks.

"Pancakes pretty please, can I vlog during breakfast?" I asked puppy-dog-eyeing my way to a yes and soft kiss on my lightly freckled nose.

"Okay so Bertholdt is up and making me breakfast, Bertholdt say hi to subscribers." I turned the camera to it's regular back view.

"Hi.." he said barely audible and then going back to breakfast immediately afterward.

"Sorry he's really shy. So for breakfast we're doing pancakes guys, best food in the world if you ask me." I said putting the camera back on front mode. "also made by the best cook in the world, no universe."

Bertholdt blushed a little before smiling and chuckling a little, _ I'm glad he's happy again _I thought to myself.

"Breakfast is served." Bertl said taking off his apron leaving him in his shirtless glory.

"Bertl you shaped the pancakes" I squeed with delight looking down at the chocolate chip dinosaur pancakes.

" Yeah I know they're your favourites and I wanted to-"

I leaned across the table giving a smooth, soft kiss.

"They're perfect." I said pecking him on the lips once more.

"Uhh Alex, the camera is still on."

"I can always cut this out." I said grabbing my phone.

"Hi, sorry had to do some off camera junk." I said into the camera. " So Bertl..."turns the camera on back mode. " How has your morning been?"

"Great, I woke next to my beautiful wife Alex, made her breakfast and now get to be in her vlog." he said shirtless, on camera, for the whole world to see. I pray none of my viewers comment about that...

"OK I'll check back with you guys after breakfast" I said shutting the camera off and enjoying a nice breakfast with my husband.

My vlog was up by the end of the day and I couldn't wait to see how people reacted to a whole day with Bertl and me.

**Next morning**

"Hey Alex, how many views have you got so far?" Bertl asked coming up from behind me.

"Well as of now, I have about 1 thousand." I smiled spinning my chair around to face him.

"Congrats, and it's only been what a day?"

"yeah, 12 hours actually." I smirked.

"Oh really?" he asked coming down to my level.

"Yep, and you're going to be in more vlogs from now on. Everyone loved you, well us." I said looping my arms around his neck.

"Well they'll never love you or us as much I do." Bertl kissed me, his arms around my small waist.

" I love you too."

_ At least in this life he's happy. No titans, no wars, no worry of us dying everyday..._


	4. you're not here

"What's wrong Levi?" that familiar voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Reiyna...?" I asked turning to see where the voice came from. There in the window was my fiancee her white bandanna in her red hair. She wore her survey corps jacket and her pale green tank top, but this time without the blood...

"Levi, please don't make me ask again... What's wrong? you're eyes aren't smiling like they used to." Reiyna said making a pout face, with her whole face.

"You're not here, you died,that fucking titan ate half of you and left me the other half to...to.." I said shuttering at the memory. Her red hair was matted with blood, the smile still on her lips and her green orbs that once held so much life and love held nothing but a cold emptiness.

"Of course I'm here, see." She waved at me through the window, no, it wasn't her it was just my imagination. But even though it was I didn't want to believe it, I wanted to have her open that window and jump into my arms at any minute. I wanted to feel the warmth of her small body, smell the apples in her hair, I... I wanted to kiss her one last time.

"No that titan ate you Reiyna, don't make me repeat myself cadet." I said my cold grey eyes staring into hers once more.

"Levi... what do you mean, it's me your Reiyna, your fiancee."

"You were my fiancee now you're just ashes with the rest of your commrads. I'm sorry Reiyna it's the truth, you're gone and you;re never coming back to me... not in this life." I said running my hand along the glass, tracing her jawline and wanting warmth but only feeling the cool smooth glass.

"Levi I can' be dead, not before our big day..."

"You are and I'm so fucking sorry Reiyna, if I could I'd do anything to bring you back but I can't all I can do now is remember what could have been..." I faked a smile, I hadn't smiled since she died.

"Levi if I'm really dead please don't linger on it or blame yourself like you're doing."

"I'm not doing that."

"yes you are it's in your eyes dearest. Please don't..." she paused collecting herself for a minute " Don't linger on something you never really had, please."

"What do you mean never really had? Reiyna we were engaged I always had you." I asked tracing the ring on my finger. I hadn't taken the ring off since the day I proposed 1 year ago...

" you were always caught between work and me, you never really had me. Yes we both loved each other but rarely were we together enough to even say that you had me... Levi please don't forget me, I love you Rivaille." she said as my imagination let the image of her fade with a smile.

"What's wrong is that you're not here with me Reiyna..." I said leaning on the window letting only the smallest amount of tear breach my eyes.


End file.
